mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Star Man's Stage is the surface of a massive space station in mid-orbit! Naturally, low gravity is present here at all times, which helps in jumping about the many girders that span the stage. Despite their presence though, no tricky platforming or Item use is necessary to grab the map's more lucrative Weapons. All you need to do is enter one of the several structures breaking up the level's flat surface! Duck Tales Easter Egg When the match starts, after approximately 30 seconds, a robo duck enemy from Duck Tales will run between two pillars outside the eastern half of the map near the Shadow Blade. If you manage to shoot it with any weapon, the Moon Theme from Duck Tales will play, at least until the boss theme begins! Like the other musical easter eggs, in previous versions it has had its problems. In some versions of the V1 build, shooting the duck would play the theme of Dust Man's Stage Layout Star Man's stage is very flat, and has three structures breaking up an otherwise open square plane. Outside these buildings though, from the northeast corner clockwise, Shadow Blade, Quick Boomerang, Super Arm and Pharaoh Shot can be obtained. The central structure is Y-Shaped and can be entered from the Shadow Blade's corner to grab Rolling Cutter and two W-Tanks. Balconies from here overlook the Super Arm. The second building occupies the northern side of the square. It can be accessed from the Pharaoh Shot area. The Mega Ball is found here before climbing some stairs to the Star Crash. Bass Buster is also obtainable from here after climbing a ladder to a high girder. Note that the Super Adaptor is found in a similar spot in the opposite corner of the map. The third and final building takes up the southeastern corner of the stage. From the Shadow Blade, Magnet Missile rests on wide stairs leading up to Rain Flush. You can also find Rush Jet here in a window overlooking the Quick Boomerang. Strategy Like in Dive Man's Stage, avoid jumping whenever possible. It simply makes you a target for foes with fast weapons like Quick Boomerang and Pharaoh Shot. Definitely keep some of these weapons around yourself though! Avoid Super Arm except at long distance however. The low gravity here gives it an even higher arc than usual. As for using the buildings and their weapons, consider ambushing crowds with Star Crash from their many windows. Sniping from one of them with the Bass Buster is also a safe and reliable strategy. This stage is also probably the easiest to use Rush Jet on. The Magnet Missile and Rain Flush found nearby are coincidentally the best weapons to use on it. Swoop into crowds and clean up with the latter or take out individual enemies with the former! Modifications V1 to V2 Fixed the musical Easter Egg. V2 to V3 Mega Ball replaced the Gemini Laser. Category:Mega Man 5 Category:Stages Category:Stages with hidden Easter Eggs